


By The Ocean

by Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow
Genre: F/M, Hamilton References, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, historical hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep/pseuds/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep
Summary: A fanfiction about Alexander Hamilton's childhood. There will be - you guessed it - death! and sadness. But wholesome and everything nice. This isn't historically accurate grr.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	By The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> hi this isn't historically accurate.

Unsettling was an understatement. 

The feeling of unsettling didn’t occur until he stood on the beach and looked afar. Waves crashed and formed a sea melody, ones that only a pure relaxation goddess could manifest.

The moved in sync and Alexander had taken a step towards the loud beauties. They moved towards Alexander, stopped, and then - they once more continued. He watched from his stance at the glistening ocean and it made his stomach turn.

The ocean was meant to be safe - but how could it be when it’s so reckless. Its mischievous and it takes lives. A few kids had been swept in only days earlier and had met their demise. The words in the newspaper detailing every emotion felt and Alexander realised the ocean wasn’t safe.

When was it ever? It’s a destroyer. It creeps in slowly, sometimes fast, and it ruins. Sandcastles and rotting wood get forced into the screaming tide, and they drown like everything else. The rotten fish feast on anything that crosses their path. They don’t know any better - after all, they seem to be simple minded creatures that follow after each other.

He crouched down and moved his hand into the sand, picking up the tiny specks and letting them fall into the crevices of his palm. He shook his hand, and they roughly came out, dancing in groups as they fell back to the other million specks.

“Alexander!”

Alexander turned. There stood Maman. He lifted himself up, leaned down to wipe the sand off his already dirty pants. “Come along now,” his dear Maman said, a basket full of the latest vegetables. He nodded and walked over to her and let his hand fall into hers. 

“Maman, do you like the ocean?” He looked up at her, his blue, almost violet, eyes glistening in the warm sun. Maman looked down and smiled. “It’s dangerous and reckless”, she paused, “but it’s wonderful. It does so much for us.” 

She walked carefully with her son, their steps falling into rhythm. Alexander did not say another word. 

They walked through the town, the rich huffing as they walked past common folk. The island was tiny, yet full of such life. Alexander did not fully understand the island, he only knew a small amount during his 13 years of life.

He looked up as they walked past all different types of people but he suddenly stopped, causing Maman to turn around. “What is it my dear?” 

“Those people. They’re chained. Where are they taking them?” Alexander did not wish to point, afterall, Maman would be disappointed.

She pursed her lips. “To the sugar cane,” she whispered quietly. Alexander had knew little about the slave trade, every time he brought it up to his father, James, he had gotten angry and swore to him that it was none of his concern. 

“But why Maman? The kids should be in school!” He asked once more, his voice raising. His Maman sighed and shushed him quickly. “Dear, I’ll explain more when we get home. We must get back to the store.” She sighed and gripped his hand tighter and pulled Alexander a long.

It must’ve been rude but Alexander could not help but keep his eyes trained on the poor people getting led away. Men, women, children and the elderly were forced down the path and headed down to what he knew was a sugar plantation.

He was forced to look away when he was pulled into his mother’s store. It was quaint yet homely, and while they didn’t get many customers they managed to get by. “I’ll be back dear. You’re books are on the counter.”

Alexander looked up and smiled before running off to the counter. Using all his force, he climbed up onto the counter and reached at a large book that was almost hanging off.  
Whilst the cover was ripped and a few pages had been ruined, it was his favourite. No damage to tis book would stop young Alexander from reading through.

Books seemed to be the only escape some times. His favourite were stories of the greek and romans. How their system was run had fascinated the young ginger and suddenly, he had looked up to these great men.

The stories he read were almost fantastical, but some part of him knew they were real. Maman told him to always believe, so why should he do less than that?

His legs swung off the counter as he opened his book. He was greeted with the old, ale smell and he was home. 

He flipped through the book, looking for any page that seemed to look like the one he had recently read. He stopped midway. 

A whole page was torn out and his eyebrows flattened. He sighed and put the book away. He decided on waiting for Maman to get back.

\--

The table was small but crowded. The small family sat at the table, eating a stew Maman had prepared earlier. James, Alexander’s brother, sat beside the young ginger and reached over at the younger and pulled on the cotton shirt.

Sand fell off and Alexander could already hear Maman’s groan. “James Junior, what are you doing?”

“Helping Alexander,” he grinned, “sand was stuck so I thought a quick clean would do him good,”

Maman sighed and got up, pushing the chair back and walking behind Alexander. She crouched down and moved the sand into her palm. “I didn’t know you were rolling around in the sand,” Maman laughed and got up once to empty the contents.

“I was having fun-” Alexander paused and looked away. “Well I tried to.”

“You should stop doing that. How are you ever going to find yourself a lady,” James laughed and pulled his hand away from his brother, crossing his arms. Alexander rolled his eyes, “I do not need a lady.”

James grinned back. “Of course you do. I don’t think you will want to grow up all alone.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow. “I will not be alone forever. My books will be accompanying me.”

“Your books can’t kiss you or give you children,” James rebutted, smiling proudly at what seemed to be a win.

Alexander grimaced.

“I-” Maman walked back in and immediately stopped the both of them. “Boys - please. James stop pestering Alexander about finding a wife. The only person he needs to look good for is himself.”

Alexander silently cheered. “Thank-you Maman,” he grinned in success.

Peter sighed and continued on with his dinner.

“Maman you promised to tell me about those people?” Alexander hesitated to bring it up but as the words flew out of his mouth his brother flushed but decided to not say a word.

“Well, my on I don’t think it’s an appropriate time-”

“ But - please! Please tell me about them.” He cried. He wanted to know what the deal was and how he could potential help.

Maman sighed and dropped her spoon. 

“If I must,” she continued. “Those people you saw, are slaves, as you know. They bring them on boats and they order them here. They take them to the sugar plantations where they spend hours harvesting. What we saw where slaves being taken to plantation to start their duty.”

She sighed before continuing. “It doesn’t matter how old you are. If you’re a cold, you’re forced to do it. Even the most elderly are forced. The only thing that matters to them is your skin colour. If your skin is too dark you spend your days in the plantation.” She finished and looked up at her son, who was intently listening.

“So that’s what the sugar trade is-” He made a sound of sudden realisation. His nodded slowly. “Just remember to be grateful Alexander. There are people worse off than us.”

“You’re right,” he hummed and picked up his spoon. 

“Do you know what happened to my book by the way?” He curiously asked, his spoon spinning around in his soup.

Maman shrugged. “Maybe one of the rabid monkeys got to it,” she joked carelessly.

Alexander chuckled along yet James was yet to say a word.

“So about that-”


End file.
